La Señora uzumaki y La Señora uchiha
by cerezo-zorro01
Summary: Esta historia nos mostraran los personajes lo que es estar equivocado y desear lo que no es de uno...Como poco a poco se derrumba el naipe de mentiras que sea creado en sus vidas.


**-Los personajes son de Masashi kishimoto.**

 **-La Historia es totalmente mia... Solo utilizo los personajes para mis locas ideas, sin fines de lucro. igualmente cabe destacar que esta es mi segunda historia aunque aun no eh terminado la primera pero la verdad no pude aguantar las ganas de publicarla... Espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **La Señora Uzumaki y La Señora Uchiha**

 **PROLOGO**

-Es de esperarse que en algún momento del matrimonio, una mujer desee a otro hombre que no sea su esposo.  
Tal es el caso de la señora Uzumaki.

-Esto no quiere decir que la señora Hinata Hyuga de Uzumaki este descontenta de su matrimonio con el Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, después de todo tienen 2 hijos muy hermosos su querido Boluto Uzumaki y Himawari Uzumaki. Además se llevan muy bien el Hokage es muy guapo y solía sentirse cautivada por su ingenio... tanto en la cama como fuera de ella.

Estos atributos complementaban su naturaleza inquieta e inquisitiva además el había sido su primera vez.

Es más, Naruto era muy atento con ella y con sus hijos además romántico, siempre trataba de demostrarle lo mucho que eran importante para el a pesar de lo muy ocupado que estaba con su puesto de Hokage.

Solo había una contrariedad, un pequeño problema: Hinata era de naturaleza curiosa aunque no lo demostrara, tanto así que cuando tenía interés por algo se volvía casi una acosadora con tal de descubrir y estudiarlo. Y por si eso fuera poco, siempre estaba buscando cosas nuevas y prohibidas, claro a escondida de su esposo e hijos. Y de su clan que ahora era su hermana Hanabi la que cabeza de la familia.  
Con quien contaba ya que era su consejera y mejor amiga.

Esas cosas nuevas y prohibidas tenían un nombre: El Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha es el mejor amigo de Naruto-kun y su mayor rival. Desde la infancia se habían paliado por todo. Incluso por una mujer así es por Sakura Haruno de Uchiha, quien ahora estaba casada con el hombre que era prohibido para ella, Sakura lo amaba tanto que era capaz de criar a Sarada Uchiha una hija de Sasuke y de Karin aunque no era de ella... De verdad debía amarlo mucho.

Y no sabía como ni cuando se fue interesando en el... de verdad tenía una gran atracción hacia el Uchiha y por las miradas que el le enviaba las pocas veces que se habían visto, demostraba que era una atracción mutua.

Pero eso no podía ser porque Sakura-san y Ella se habían hecho amigas, contando que las dos familias eran muy unidas por sus amistades.

Y siempre que se veían y se juntaban hablar Hinata no perdía oportunidad de contarle a Sakura lo maravilloso que era su marido... en la cama y fuera de ello.  
-Sin darse cuenta esos comentarios herían a la Señora Uchiha, ya que sentía que Hinata a pesar de no decir las cosas de mala manera o sin intención de lastimar la, con sus palabras le demostraba el maravilloso hombre que perdió por perseguir un capricho... después de esos pensamientos... simplemente le sonreía a Hinata.

A su vez Hinata demostraba una parte de ella a Sakura que no le demostraba a Naruto.

.

.

.

.

-Por otra parte, las cosas en la casa de la familia Uchiha las cosas eran muy diferentes a la casa Uzumaki, debido aque ahí todo era muy lúgubre solo una monotonía con la diferencia de que Sasuke había regresado de su largo viaje, hace seis meses.

Sakura ya estaba cansada...desde que se hizo cargo de Sarada y se casó, había dejado su vida atrás, sus sueños y anhelos, para ser solo un ama de casa, aunque no culpaba a la niña después de todo la quería como propia, se culpaba así misma por el camino que decidió tomar.

Y lo peor era la pasión y deseo que ocultaba por su mejor amigo y Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Dicha pasión y deseo que no era correspondida debido a que Naruto solo la quería como una hermana a quien tenía que proteger...era lo que le había oído decir en una ocasión a Shikamaru cuando fue a la torre, en su oficina antes de abrir la puerta y preguntar si sabia algo de Sasuke...en ese momento ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que los escucho, y ella no hizo ningún comentario de lo antes oído. Se sentía mal porque la única escusa que tenía para poder verlo y hablar un poco con el...Era para preguntar por su esposo.

Y lo peor que ella no era ciega se había dado cuenta el cambio del Hokage, muy guapo, amable, cariñoso, leal y único. además que Hinata no ayudaba mucho a que ella dejara de lado su pasión por el Jinjuriki del Kyubi. Al contarle como era el tanto dentro y fuera de la cama.

Se sentía realmente culpable por desear al Uzumaki no debía y no tenía derecho de hacerlo.

Que irónico nunca pensó que iba a desear al hombre que siempre estuvo con ella en el pasado, quien la amo y la cuido. además Sasuke-kun no la amaba ella lo sabía y a la vez se odiaba por lo idiota que era.

.

.

.

-Por su parte Sasuke después de su regreso a la aldea oculta entre las hojas... Sin darse cuenta se fue interesando en la Señora Hinata Hyuga de Uzumaki... No supo porque la mujer de su mejor amigo le atraía tanto tal vez fuera su hermoso rostro o tal vez sus curvas o sus pechos... y lo peor era que se había dado cuenta de las miradas de interés que ella le enviaba, no era tonto y realmente sabía que ambos se deseaban. Y Se odiaba así mismo por si quiera pensar en la mujer de Naruto, y por ser le infiel con sus pensamientos a Sakura su amiga la mujer que siempre lo espero y lo a amado aunque el a ella no, ya la había lastimado y no podía volver hacerlo, después de todo se lo prometió en su boda, por el bien de su hija y su esposa para no dañarlas...y quien era el para dañar a su mejores amigos.

En definitiva no iba a cometer una locura por mucho que lo desee.

.

.

.

-Por otro lado Naruto no era ningún Santo quería a Hinata su esposa nunca lo a negado fue su primera novia y primera vez, ella era muy buena persona, lo que si ha ocultado son los sentimientos que sigue sintiendo por su mejor amiga Sakura ella era única la Amo, la Ama y la Amara el lo sabía, kurama también lo sabía y siempre que podía se lo recordaba, y le decía que se engañaba así mismo, a su familia y a toda la aldea. Pero no podía decir nada no quería lastimar a nadie, y aunque su corazón se este desangrando y cada gota de sangre solo refleje ese hermoso rostro de porcelana, con ojos color Jade y su cabello rosa con una flor de Cerezo y ese esbelto cuerpo que con los años sólo a incrementado su hermosura...por no tener su amor.

El callaría y ocultaría sus sentimientos... le dolió decirle a Shikamaru cuando le pregunto que sentía por ella, que la quería como a una hermana y la cuidaría, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver la entrar a su oficina cuando terminó de hablar, en ese momento rogó a todos los dioses que ella no hubiera escuchado nada, y al parecer así fue porque ese día solo le pregunto por el Tenme y aunque le dolía que sólo fuera por eso que lo iba a visitar otra parte se iluminaba verla y tenerla cerca...Con eso era lo poco que podía conformarse...Con su amistad y con cuidarla y protegerla a la distancia. Por el bien de su amigo, el de su esposa, el de sus hijos y la felicidad de su Sakura-Chan.

.

.

.

-Kurama el solo era un espectador de lo que ocurria entre las dos familias...No era un Baka, sabía muy bien lo que estaba por empezar y no podía detenerlo...No en realidad, no quería hacerlo era lo mejor para ambas familias era momento que se derrumbara la torre de naipes echa de mentiras.

.

.

.

-Bolt el realmente se hacía el tonto con sus ocurrencias y las bromas que le hacía a su padre, para obtener un poco mas de atención del, y no solo eso también lo hacía para que Sarada Uchiha lo viera aunque sea a la distancia...sabía que siempre que hacía una broma ella lo veía escondida y eso para el era lo mejor porque sabía que era una manera de saber que lo apoyaba en sus travesuras, además que sin darse cuenta ella se volvió alguien muy importante en su vida...la quería y de eso estaba seguro, aunque no le diría después de todo ella siempre le demostraba cuando había personas al rededor de ambos lo desagradable que le resultaba su presencia y eso le dolía mucho...así que no se rebajaría a demostrar ningún sentimiento por ella.

.

.

.

-Sarada se sentía idiota lo sabia ella misma se contra decía, demostraba disgusto hacia Bolt, pero aun así siempre lo veía escondida cuando hacía alguna tontería...No aceptaba todavía que quería a ese chico, no como amigo sino como hombre. Y odiaba sentir eso por el. Y lo peor ni siquiera sabía porque? O el como... y se odiaba así misma porque al querer descubrir el porque de sus sentimientos lo espiaba a escondida y al hacerlo solo hacia que lo quisiera más.

.

.

.

-Himawari siempre amable y dulce era una espectadora de lo sentimientos de su hermano Bolt y su amiga Sarada-san... los quería a ambos y tenia que ayudarlos a que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos. Aunque aun no se le ocurriera nada, era su nueva meta.

* * *

 **Este es el inicio de mi segunda historia y me gustaría que me dejaran Reviews: para saber si les gusta, o si desean que la continué :)**

 **También les quiero decir que mas tardar esta misma semana publicare una historia de Bleach.**


End file.
